


at least i got you in my head

by tenderlesbians



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Making Out, Sleepovers, some mildly spicy 2jin, theyre really just goin at it yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderlesbians/pseuds/tenderlesbians
Summary: Heejin couldn't sleep..She turned her head away from the ceiling to the breathtaking girl next to her, and it was a big mistake.(inspired by Hayley Kiyoko's Sleepover)





	at least i got you in my head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [countdownone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countdownone/gifts).



> @bbc let them kiss

Heejin couldn't sleep.

 

It was summer before their last year in highschool. Worries of the uncertain future ran through her mind. And it was too hot.

 

But Heejin could deal with all of that; turn on some music, open the window and just let the fresh night breeze from the outside distract her.

 

What she couldn't handle, however, was the fact that she was lying in the same bed as her crush. This was far from the first time she and Hyunjin had a sleepover and, at the beginning, it was fine. There were no complicated emotions and when they first appeared, she could somehow keep them in check. But these last few months were almost unbearable.

 

Even though they spent so much of their time together, Heejin always felt lonely. Every time their eyes met, every one of their hugs left Heejin wanting something more. She didn't want the other girl to smile at any other person the way she did at Heejin, didn't want to see her look at anyone else with that look she always gave her, she didn't want to even imagine another girl in Hyunjin's arms.

 

She turned her head away from the ceiling to the breathtaking girl next to her, and it was a big mistake.

 

Hyunjin was soundly alseep, facing her way. Her expression was so peaceful and Heejin felt like crying. It wasn't fair, how could Hyunjin sleep like this when she was being torn apart from the inside just from her mere presence?

 

If Heejin wanted to (and by god she did), she could just slightly lift her arm and run her fingers through her hair. She could easily move forward a bit and wrap herself around the taller girl. It wouldn't be that hard to just kiss Hyunjin.

 

She would bring a hand under her chin and slowly tilt her head so she could get better access to her soft lips. Hyunjin would wake up on the soft contact, but she wouldn't pull away. She would bring Heejin even closer, her hands on her waist. And when they would have to come apart for air, Hyunjin would look at her with so much warmth and a spark of _something_ in her eyes.

 

She would suddenly shift her body above Heejin's. It was too hot, but that didn't matter. Everywhere, she was surrounded by her. Hyunjin's weight on top, her hair making a curtain around them, her scent everywhere. Her, her, _her_.

 

Heejin kissed her again, this time with more force, all the months of want behind it. And, again, Hyunjin responded in kind. Heejin felt almost like they understood eachother, that maybe she wasn't the only one in pain, that the both of them have needed this for a while now.

 

She slowly ran her fingers down Hyunjin's back and felt a whimper against her lips as she went further down. She let her hands rest on Hyunjin's behind when she suddenly didn't feel her lips on her own anymore.

 

She opened her eyes and saw Hyunjin leaning down again, but instead of kissing her again, she put her lips on her neck. Heejin couldn't help the sounds that kept escaping her throat when she felt Hyunjin occasionally bite down as her lips were going lower and lower.

 

Her skin felt like it was on fire. As Heejin gripped the soft skin beneath her fingers,  she felt a hand slip under her shirt. God, how long had she been waiting for this?

 

The sound of rustling next to her suddenly made Heejin jump.

 

She returned to reality. She was still in bed, with Hyunjin, a normal "just best friends" distance between them. Hyunjin was now turned away from her, but luckily she didn't seem to have woken up. Heejin didn't know how she would explain the fact she had been staring at her sleeping for a while now. Or her red, embarrassed face. Not to mention she just noticed she was breathing quite heavily and how her fingers were itching to feel the girl's bare skin. It honestly wouldn't be that hard to guess what was running through her mind.

 

Heejin needed to get away for a bit. She would calm down in the bathroom (change her damn underwear) and slip back into the bed like nothing had happened. Except, she had taken the side next to the wall this night, and that meant she was effectively walled in by Hyunjin on one side, and the giant pile of plushies at the foot of her bed, on the other. Great.

 

Heejin sighed and faced the wall. This was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

 

And it was, because after she finally managed to close her eyes, there was a warmth against her. Hyunjin was now quite comfortably spooning her and Heejin concluded that the universe really must hate her.

 

Needless to say, it was impossible to fall asleep like that. But she was in that situation already, so why not enjoy it at least a little bit? As the hours ticked by and the sun finally came up, Heejin felt the other girl wake up. She quickly tried to still her breathing to make it seem like she was still sleeping. She didn't know if it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but she almost felt Hyunjin's arms tighten around her for a moment.

 

The now awake girl started moving slowly at first, but then seemed to realise in what kind of position they were in and jumped back, almost as if she was burnt.

 

Heejin would be lying if she said she didn't feel her heart break a bit.

 

She felt the bed shift and Hyunjin was out of the room. When she gauged it was safe, she opened her eyes and looked at the spot on the wall she had been staring at for the past couple of hours.

 

Love was stupid.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a week since their last sleepover and Hyunjin hadn't mentioned anything about what had happened. I mean, why would she?

 

Hugs weren't anything foreign to their friendship. Hell, they were hugging goodbye in front of Hyunjin's house right now. But it wasnt the same, Heejin only later realized. That one hug they shared while one of them wasn't even conscious was so much different. It had warmth and the feeling of (what Heejin hoped was) love that she had been wishing for. And while she usually took every chance to bring the taller girl's body closer to her own, now, it just made her chest feel empty.

 

And she must have let her feelings show on her face too much because the girl in front of her suddenly frowned and grabbed her hand.

 

"Hyunjin, what-"

 

"Follow me."

 

"I already told you I can't stay over-"

 

"Watch your step." She was dragging her up the stairs now, their shoes very clumsily discarded near the door.

 

"What has gotten into-?!" Heejin was cut off by a force pushing against her. They arrived to Hyunjin's room and the owner of the room currently had her very effectively pinned to the door. Heejin heard the click of the lock behind her. She went to open her mouth in protest but the look in Hyunjin's eyes stopped her.

 

"Every time we're together you have this awful sad look on your face and it's _killing me,_ Heejin. I can't tell what you're thinking, I was so scared you hated me."

 

"I could never-"

 

"But do you think I really haven't noticed the way you look at me? The way you breathe out my name in your sleep?" Heejin felt her heart stop.

 

"I can't stand this anymore. Why the hell won't you just _do_ something?!"

 

So she did.

 

The kiss was clumsy and neither of them knew what they were doing. Heejin tried to replicate everything she learned from watching all the different actors on screen. But those thoughts were quickly replaced by the girl in front of her.

 

Heejin was actually kissing her. This wasn't one of her many sleepless nights with her mind filled with wishful thoughts. She was kissing Hyunjin. And not only that, Hyunjin was kissing her _back._

 

Her lips were so much better than anything she had imagined.

 

"I really like you." Was the first thing Heejin said when they separated for air. Hyunjin laughed.

 

"Hey! I'm being serious."

 

"Sorry, you just looked really cute." She blushed at the compliment. "I really like you too."

 

Heejin didn't manage to say anything else as Hyunjin crashed their lips together again.

 

If the first kiss was like a calm sea on a sunny day, this one was an ocean filled with waves after a storm. Their hands were everywhere, trying to feel as much of eachother as they could. Heejin felt a bite on her lip and she moaned. The taller girl took that opportunity to push their bodies closer and slip her tounge into her mouth.

 

Everything was hot and messy, but Heejin wouldn't have liked it any other way. The only thing that bothered her was the hard door against her back, so she started pushing Hyunjin forward.

 

When the back of her knees hit her own bed, Heejin separated them again.

 

"Is this okay?"

 

"More than okay." Hyunjin smirked and pulled her on top of her lap. They were kissing again, and again and again.

 

Heejin felt the girl beneath her desperately pawing at her shirt. She straightened herself up and smiled at the whine she heard.

 

In a quick motion, she took her shirt off and threw it behind. She looked at Hyunjin and threw her hair out of her face.

 

The other girl was looking at her like she was a piece of art, her hands hovering above her skin, almost as if she was afraid to touch her.

 

Heejin took her hands and looked her in the eyes. After a silent question and a quick nod, she leaned forward again and placed Hyunjin's hands on top of her bare skin.

 

They were so warm and Heejin could feel some of the calluses she had from all the physical activities she did. The way she sometimes dragged her nails across her back made Heejin want to go crazy, so instead she just focused on tangling her fingers into her hair. (And kissing her, of course.)

 

There was a knock on the door and they jumped apart.

 

"Y-", Hyunjin had to clear her throat. "Yes?"

 

"Just wanted to let you know your dad and I are back." Heejin was really thankful the room was locked.

 

"Oh, okay." She looked up at the girl straddling her lap. "Mom, is it okay if Heejin stays over?"

 

"Of course. I'll call you girls down for dinner."

 

The position they were in and everything else suddenly seemed to hit Heejin. She felt herself flush and buried her face in Hyunjin's hair.

 

"Oh my god."

 

Hyunjin made a show of looking her form up and down. "I should be the one saying that." She received a slap to her arm as a response and started laughing.

 

Her joy was infectious and Heejin couldn't help but giggle as well. She took Hyunjin's face into her hands and kissed her again, much softer this time.

 

"So...what does this mean?"

 

"Whatever you want it to. But I couldn't be happier if it meant I could call you my girlfriend."

 

"Yeah?" Heejin smiled.

 

"Yeah." She kissed her again.

 

.

.

.

 

 

"Okay now get off me, my leg fell asleep."

**Author's Note:**

> i really want a gf pensive emoji


End file.
